April Fool's
by Enjali
Summary: Ichigo and his soul sister, Brielle are trying to think of a way to get back at their father for what he did to them on April Fool's Day years ago. Revenge is going to be as sweet as chocolate.
**April Fool's Day in the Kurosaki house! ;) Hope you enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

 **April Fool's**

Ichigo and Brielle were sitting in their room on the floor with a deep-in-thought look on their faces. Ichigo looks to his soul sister and says, "I got nothing. How are we going to be able to get back at goat face for what he did to us 9 years ago?"

Brielle puts a black claw under her chin. "I'm still thinking."

"We need to get you into an evil mood," Ichigo said while trying to think of a way to do just that. When he thought of something, his face looked like someone hit him in the gut and put a light bulb over his head. "Try thinking about what the old goat did to us," He suggested. Brielle looked at her brother for a moment and thought over that idea.

"That could work. Give me a moment to remember it." After she said that, she closed her eye and brought forth the memory.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was April 1st when six year olds Brielle and Ichigo where playing and running down the hallway. While they were playing, they heard their mother call up the steps for them to come down for a moment. When the soul siblings got down there, their mother said, "I'm going to the store to get dinner for tonight with the girls. Be good for your father while we're gone, okay?"_

 _"Yes, mom!" Ichigo and Brielle said in unison with big, bright smiles on their faces._

 _"I'll be back soon; love you both." Masaki kissed them on the foreheads and walked out the door._

 _The black dragon and orange-haired boy looked to each other, and then Brielle tagged Ichigo. "You're it!" She ran for the living room. Ichigo was stunned for a moment, then smirked, and then chased after her while laughing._

 _They played for a while when they realized that they haven't seen their father the entire time. The soul siblings were confused and wondered where he could be. So they decided to go look for him. They looked all of down stairs and the entire clinic, but their father was in neither place. They started to get worried, but they still haven't checked up stairs yet. So they go up and look around._

 _"Dad," They called out, but there wasn't any answer. "Where is he?" Ichigo asked._

 _They looked in their parents' room, and their sisters', but right when they got to the bathroom, their father wasn't there either, but there was a note on the sink. Brielle got up on her hind legs, grabbed it, and then gave it to Ichigo._

 _Ichigo read the note out loud. "'Help, I'm in your room!'" The boy looked scared. "Oh no, dad's in trouble!"_

 _Brielle covered her brother's mouth. "Shh, if he's in trouble then be quiet. It might mean that there is someone else in the house," The feathered-winged dragon whispered._

 _"But what if there is no one and dad is just being an idiot again," The orange-haired boy asked._

 _Brielle shrugged. "We won't know till we get there, right?" Ichigo nodded his head in understanding._

 _They quietly go to their room and open the door; they see no one inside, so they just walk in. The dragon spirit sniffed the ground to see if their father was indeed in there, and he was, but she doesn't see him._

 _"Anything?" Ichigo asked._

 _"Dad was in here, but there is no other scent. Where is he?"Brielle was confused. She can't track scents very well yet, so she didn't notice that there was someone in the closet behind them that was opening up. They both heard the sliding door and turned to look. The soul sibling froze at what they saw. In front of them was a man with the scariest clown mask that they have ever seen on his head. The man had his arms up like he was going to catch them, and was moving toward them. They screamed and dived under the bed._

 _The man was trying to reach them, but Brielle would snap or swipe out at him. Luckily, their mother just got home, and Brielle made a cute little roar sound for help._

 _Masaki ran upstairs and saw what was going on and started to beat the man with a baseball bat. "OW, ow, Masaki, my sweets, it's me!" The man shouted while pulling the mask off his face; revealing that it was Isshin. Masaki stopped._

 _"Isshin... what were you doing?!" She shouted with an angry look on her face._

 _"I was just playing a prank on the kids," He replied._

 _The brown-haired woman glared at him and looked down to see a note. She picked it up and read it. "Just a prank...?" She growled, crumbling up the piece of paper. Isshin went pale and gulped while smiling nervously. "GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Isshin screamed and ran out the room that had the Devil's mistress in it._

 _Masaki got on the floor and looked under the bed to see her scared children. Ichigo was under one of Brielle's wings while the other was in front of her. They peek out from behind them and looked at their mother with tears running down their faces._

 _"It's okay; it was just your jerk of a father that was being an idiot again. He's gone now," She said sweetly and lovingly. Their mother reached her hand for them, but they were still hesitant to come out. When their mother saw that they still didn't want to come out, she thought, 'I'm going to shoot you with so many holes that you will be lucky if you survive, Isshin Kurosaki...' She smiled innocently at her children. "Come on, I even bought some ice cream. If you two come out, you can have a little before dinner and you can even hit your father, how's that sound?" With that said, they came out timidly._

 _~End of flashback~_

* * *

"Oh yeah, I remember now... Revenge is a dish best served cold," Brielle said with an evil smirk.

"So got an idea?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need some things. I'm going to the store to get them; I need you to get a sleeping drug in dad's drink, got it?"

"Got it. When do you want me to put it in?"

"When I tell you to," Brielle said while turning into her human form. Ichigo nodded and went down stairs to sneak into the clinic to get the drug and wait for Brielle's signal.

Brielle went out the window to get what she needed. When she did, she said, {I got the stuff; drug him now.}

Ichigo made tea and put the sleeping drug into one of the mugs, and then went to his father who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, dad. I made us some tea," The orange-haired teen said.

Isshin brightened up. "Ah, thanks my beautiful son!" It took a lot in Ichigo to not hit his father right then and there. He handed his father the drugged tea and sat down drinking his.

When Brielle got back, Isshin was out cold. She turned back into a dragon and smirked. "Good job..."

Ichigo turned to look at her. "What's in the bag?" He asked. His sister handed the bag she was holding to him. The teen looked inside, and then laughed so hard that he wasn't making a sound. When he calmed down, he said, "You're so evil."

"Who's evil?" They turned to the voice that belongs to their sister Yuzu.

"You're sister, which reminds me; where is your twin?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, she's out with her friends. I was just about to go to the store to get something for dinner and then get her," Yuzu replied.

"Okay, have fun," Brielle said while pushing Yuzu out of the house.

"Um, are you two doing something?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out later anyway."

"...Okay..." After Yuzu said that, Brielle closed the door.

The soul siblings grabbed their father and dragged him to his room with evil smirks that any villain would envy. Sometime while they worked though, Brielle had to knock their father out again with her Frying Pan of Doom.

* * *

"Where's dad?" Yuzu asked. It was dinner time and their father was never late for that.

"Who knows? More for us," Karin said while drinking some water. Neither one of the girls saw the pure evil looks on their older siblings' faces.

There was a loud bang from up stairs and a shout of, "I'M LATE FOR MY SWEET YUZU'S DELICIOUS DINNERRRRR!" The evil looks on the soul siblings' faces gotten so much worse that their smirks were going to eat their faces after hearing that; their father didn't realize what they did yet.

When Isshin got to the entrance of the kitchen, all the Kurosaki siblings stared at him for two seconds before they started to roll on the floor while holding their side laughing with tears running down their faces. Isshin had a flower crown on his head; his chest was shaved and had a coconut bra on it, and was wearing a Hawaiian grass skirt. He had some makeup on his face as well; red lipstick and green eye shadow.

"OH MY GOD! WHO EVER DID THIS, I HOPE THEY TOOK PICTURES!" Karin shouted between laughs.

Ichigo and Brielle looked at each other and smirked; their sister had to be crazy if she thought they didn't do that. "Oh, don't worry, we did," They said innocently. Their sisters turned to them like they were mad geniuses.

Isshin was confused about why his children were laughing till he looked into the mirror in the living room. He paled, his mouth having a long awaited date on the floor, and eyes the size of Jupiter. He stood there frozen for ten seconds, and then heard Ichigo telling his sisters that they put the pictures up on Facebook; he passed out after that.

The Kurosaki siblings had a round two of more laughter. Glad to know that their father heard their little lie. They would never do that to poor innocent people; they would be blind after seeing that. Doesn't mean that they would use the pictures as blackmail though.

* * *

 **I hope you guys had a fun day today. ;)**


End file.
